mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Onigami Forces
Onigami Forces The Onigami Forces are a military like organization of Onigami. There are four primary members of the Onigami under the command of the Onigami head, Ogre. These four members have sworn their allegiance to Ogre, and will fulfill his every desire. Members of the Onigami Forces Yanma Yanma is the Onigami Chief Engineer of the Onigami. As the chief engineer, Yanma has been tasked to analyze the Mermaid Cannon and make sure that it reaches the full extent of its power - - Yanma has received many fresh mermaids for this task. In appearance, Yanma seems rather punkish. Through the agreement between both Doryu and Ogre, a large sum of magical energy is needed; Yanma is meant to be the head of such an operation. To attain such an end, Yanma has been assigned to the Onigami Forward Base Syaoran with his counterpart, Gok. When Yanma had first been shown in his base, he had been complaining about the length of time it had already taken for the cannon's activation - - Yanma says it has taken them 10 days later than expected. To disperse this anger, Yanma claims that he must absorb as much energy by himself - even if it kills the mermaids. After the Rave Master and everyone else enters Syaoran in hopes of retrieving the stolen mermaids, Yanma analyzes their movements with his all-seeing Double Vista dark bring. Soon enough, Elie battles it out against Yanma personally; she wishes to dispose of Yanma's glasses, which she classifies as being "pervy". After some time passes during a gun stand off between Yanma and Elie, Yanma receives a call from Ogre. Yanma claims that Elie will be the perfect source for the cannon's activation. Elie fires the first shots, but his DB allows him to see his opponents weaknesses so he unleashes his Lightning Move which greatly frightens Elie. Eventually, Elie endures the lightning and shoots the finishing blow into Yanma's face - - effectively defeating him. Gok Gok is renowned as the Onigami Gunnery Chief, and is stationed at the Syaoran forwarding base of the Onigami under the commander of Ogre. Gok is seen as an Onigami that prefers silence and meditation and thinks of Yanma as no more than an annoyance. Gok would personally be the first to throw the punches after Elie, Musica, Let, and the others enter their base to return the stolen mermaids. Gok would battle it out against Let during this conflict, and use his "Through the Wall" dark bring to a high extent. Let could easily sense his movements through the wall however, leading for Gok to have a bad advantage. Gok soon has no choice but to drag Let into the wall as an attempt to suffocate him due to the tight space. Let easily smashes the wall with his bare strength and finishes Gok with one powerful hit in the face - - a hit that would send Gok smashing through five layers of ceiling. This effectively defeated Gok. Gawara Gawara is the leader over the Onigami Raiding Party and can easily be seen as the strongest member of the Onigami elite. After Haru, Celia, and the others had just defeated a random Onigami underling, Gawara happened to meet them after raiding nearby palace remnants. When it comes to appearance, Gawara wears a set of two metal horns on his head and a large thunder god face art print on his chest. Gawara also has P E A C H written under his left eye. After Gawara and his unit pursue the baited Rave Master, Haru quickly unleashes his techniques and puts Gawara to a disastrous end. After Haru is very near to Ogre's Syaoran Base of mermaid magic, Gawara attains his revenge against the Rave Master by delivering a large blow to his right arm. To the immense surprise of Haru, his right arm becomes stone; this is the after effect of Gawaras dark bring, Stone Roses - - a dark bring that turns anything it touches into stone. After Gawara manages to turn Haru's body into stone completely, he unleashes his final punch in order to smash Haru to pieces. To the immense surprise of Gawara, Haru is saved by the magic of dozens of mermaids. Just as the mermaids are about to die from fatigue, Haru's anger explodes in one quick strike, defeating him. Gob Gob is the right hand Onigami ally of Ogre and is the chief of maintenance and technology. After Elie is effectively captured by Ogre, Gob would personally transplant Elie into the Mermaid Cannon's primary source of power. Through the technological knowledge of Gob, Gob effectively unleashed the Mermaid Cannon's ultimate power through Elie's inner Etherion. After the large beam was unleashed in hopes of completely wiping out Haru and the others who were stationed at Syaoran, Haru is able to slice the enormous beam into two with the help of both his Rune Save and Elie's unintentional resistance. Gob is incredibly surprised but shall not give up his true intentions. After Demon Card's Reina invades Ogre's main stronghold, Range and Sopra eventually run into Gob. After the battle ensues in which things seem bad for Gob, Gob suddenly unleashes the power of his Sky High dark bring to control any surrounding weapons - a technique that surprises and quickly disposes of both Range and Sopra. Gob is suddenly confronted by Reina following this and is knocked out by a surprise punch from Musica. After the whole conflicts ends, in which Ogre himself is killed, Gob is seen tied up while Range kicks him in the head. References * ''Rave Master volume 13 - scattered -'' - Hiro Mashima * ''Rave Master volume 14 - scattered -'' Category:Rave Master characters